


A chance encounter

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Takes place towards the end of season 6/early season 7, not tied to any specific episode.





	A chance encounter

The Good Wife  
Late season 6/Early season 7, no specific episode.

“I’m just at the apartment now” she said to her assistant over the phone “So I should be back in the office in about an hour.” She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Dropping her things on the chair in the hall, she walked through to her office, picked up the file and stepped back out into the hall.  
“Hey” he said softly. She screamed and dropped the file, hitting out in the general direction of the voice. “Diane, it’s me! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”  
“Kurt! What the fuck are you doing creeping about like that!” She leant back against the wall, her hand on her chest, waiting for her heart to slow down. “Fuck!” she repeated, breathing heavily.  
“Well, in my defence I don’t creep. And I was just leaving. I went back to sleep after you left and I’ve only just gotten up.” He smiled at her “It’s your own fault. You worked me pretty hard last night, wore me out. And this morning.” She managed a smile, her heart still racing.  
“Well, you’re not 20 years old any more….”   
“Thank God”. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. “So, what brings you home in the middle of the day?”  
“I left a file I need for a meeting this afternoon”  
“So you weren’t just hoping I’d still be here for a quick….” He nuzzled her neck.  
“No, no I wasn’t” she smiled and tilted her head back to give him better access.  
“What time’s your meeting?”  
“2 o’clock.” He looked at his watch.  
“Half an hour here, half an hour to get back to the office. That work for you?” He stepped closer and pushed his knee between hers. She smiled against his cheek.  
“I’ve got to get back to work” she whispered, but made no effort to move away. He carried on kissing her neck as she nuzzled his cheek, their hands gently roaming up and down each other’s bodies. He found the hem of her skirt and eased it up slowly to rest just above her hips. She unbuckled his belt and reached for his zipper when he stopped her.  
“Just a minute” he whispered, shifting his weight and sliding his body down hers, dropping to his knees between her thighs. She closed her eyes in anticipation and tilted her head back as he gently slid her panties down, took her hips in his hands and parted her lips with his thumbs. He rested his head on her abdomen for a second, just breathing. Her heart raced in her chest in anticipation, her sex pulsed with longing. She cried out as his tongue darted out and flicked over her clitoris.  
“Fuck! Kurt!” she moaned as the first tremors of pleasure began to ripple through her. He looked up and smiled, gripped her hips tightly and went back to his work – kissing, licking, nibbling as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards against him – working with his rhythm. She kept one hand on the wall and the other on his shoulder to steady herself.   
She could see herself in the hall mirror – smudged make-up, messy hair, mouth open and pretty much panting with desire. She could see him nestled between her legs, diligently going about his work. She closed her mouth and bit her lip, tilting her head back once more as the full force of her orgasm hit her. She stifled a scream and felt him smile against her at the odd squeak. She blushed and carried on rocking her hips as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body. He was kissing the inside of her thighs now, his tongue exploring. The bastard, he was going to leave another one of his marks. She didn’t have the energy to tell him no. At least no one could see it as per their compromise. And she barely even had the energy to stand. She whispered his name and pulled at the collar of his jacket. Reluctantly, and somewhat stiffly, he came to his feet, pulling her to him again and kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips, his tongue. She reached between them and went back to work on his jeans, freeing him and taking him in hand. He moaned and thrust against her. She continued to kiss him and widened her stance, guiding him gently in. He slid in easily, filling her to the hilt as they both gasped. They moved together, seamlessly. He knew that this was a great position for prolonging the pleasure and wished he had more time, but he’d promised 30 minutes and if anything, he’s get extra man points for efficiency. He slipped his hand between them and used his thumb to stroke her, small circles, rotating – just the way she’d taught him in the beginning. She moaned into this mouth and bucked her hips faster. He smiled – serious man points for this. He shifted his stance and moved closer to go deeper. He felt her body contract and she let out another little squeak. He smiled and moaned as he tumbled over the edge with her, collapsing against the wall and panting. They held on to each other, breathing hard.   
“That was amazing” she whispered breathlessly, kissing his cheek. “I need to forget files more often.” He laughed and nuzzled her neck.  
“How are you doing for time?” He held her in place with his body, letting his hands roam freely.  
“10 minutes remaining. You do good work” she laughed and kissed him again, still breathless. “I need to tidy myself up a bit, I can’t go back in looking like this” she said trying to untangle herself from him.  
“Ravished – it’s a good look on you”. He kissed her again and let her go, watching her. He looked around at the scattered papers and bent down to collect them up. He stood up and caught sight of himself in the mirror – dishevelled and smug he thought. It was a good look on him. She came back down the hall a few minutes later looking as elegant and composed as ever.   
“Your file, Ms Lockhart” he smiled as he handed it to her.   
“Thank you, Mr McVeigh” she kissed his cheek. “What time’s your flight?”  
“4.30” He frowned “it’s a shame we can’t revisit this later”. She nodded and kissed him again.   
“Call me when you get there. Maybe you can talk me through which bits you’d like to revisit?” And with that she skipped out the door.  
 


End file.
